Systems for simulating ball games suffer from a number of drawbacks. In particular, batting practice that replicates game conditions is especially difficult. This is because practice does not involve pitches that occur at full speed. Doing so would require a pitcher that can throw at an appropriate level. However, coaches and managers are understandably reluctant to waste their pitchers on excessive practice. I.e., pitchers are normally encouraged to save their arms for actual game conditions.
Most systems for batting practice, therefore, involve pitching machines that simulate a pitch. However, pitching machines do not, by themselves, teach good batting fundamentals. I.e., because there are variations in the flight of the ball the same swing is not repeated, lessening the impact of muscle memory. That is, the more precisely the batting motion can be repeated, the more muscle memory can allow the batter to repeat the motion without thinking about the mechanics.
In addition, ball games can be dangerous to bystanders. In particular, because the ball can move in any direction both before and after it is hit which means that if someone isn't paying attention, he/she can be hit with the ball.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for a system that can allow a batter to develop muscle memory. Further, there is a need in the art for a system that provides a controlled flight path.